


Close Your Eyes.

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Close your eyes. You'll see.





	

Close your eyes.

Picture a hallway.

This hallway goes on for as far as your eyes can see.

It’s brightly lit, all white.

Silver doors line the walls.

Hundreds of them.

That you can see.

There are billions of doors.

Each door looks the same on the outside.

Inside they are all different.

Think snowflakes.

Put them all together and it is just white.

Pull them apart, they are all individual entities.

One of these doors is yours.

Assuming you are deserving.

It is harder than you think to not be welcomed.

You are flawed.

We know this.

One of these doors is yours.

No.

Not that one.

The other one.

Yes.

That one.

Open it.

Now, picture that dream.

You know the one.

You have had it for as long as you can remember.

Things are as they should be.

You are at peace.

You are calm.

You didn’t think you deserved it.

But now, it’s yours.

What do you see?

Go ahead.

Go in.

Look around.

Pretty amazing, right?

You wish to stay?

This makes you happy?

Yes.

It is really yours.

You have earned it.

Go in.

Take off your shoes, unless you can’t.

Be.

Welcome to Heaven.

We hope you enjoy your stay.


End file.
